


Хоть убей

by Bronze_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, leakira - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Обычный денёк (ночь) скрывающихся от властей парней.Но это не значит, что Лео вдруг перестанет флиртовать, а Акира - его поддерживать.





	Хоть убей

— Руки вверх! — вопит полицейский противным визгливым голосом. Лео морщится, но руки поднимает. Акира медленно делает то же.

— Не двигаться! — продолжает вещать полицейский, но Акира лишь усмехается и пихает напарника плечом.

— Глянь на их мигалки, они прямо-таки наши фанаты!

Лео тихо смеётся и, игнорируя людей и шум вокруг, прижимается к спине Акиры.

— Ооо хочешь, угоним одну? Будем разъёзжать как короли, — в его голосе сквозят игривые нотки, тонко намекающие, что что он рад прокатиться не только на машине.

Они мелкими шажками кружат на месте, опираясь на спины друг друга.

— Не двигаться, я сказал! — на ещё более высокой ноте кричит полицейский.

— Надрывается бедняжка, — умилённо бормочет Акира, строит полицейским рожу, выпячивая нижнюю губу и хлопая глазками.

К ним подходят всё ближе и ближе, Лео понижает голос до томного шёпота.

— Как насчёт, — он прикрывает глаза, — Свалить уже от них и продолжить оттуда, где мы остановились?

Акира расплывается в предвкушающей улыбке и согласно мычит.

— Отличная идея. Надеюсь, ты не забыл бомбу в этот раз?

— Ах, я обижен до глубины души! — Лео закатывает глаза.

Отведя правую руку назад, Акира выдыхает, краем глаза глядя на левую руку Лео. Небольшой шарик в подкладе перчатки — их гениальнейшая идея — незаметен, действует безотказно и всегда под рукой. Их руки переплетаются, и это такое невероятное чувство, что каждый раз дух захватывает. Акира размахивается и хлопает правой рукой по ладони Лео. Тот проделывает то же самое.

Тут же их окутывает густой фиолетовый туман. Полицейские начинают кашлять, а задержавшие дыхание парни уже натягивают на лица повязки.

Лео крепко цепляется за руку Акиры и тащит в сторону. Полностью полагаясь на магический глаз своего парня, Акира позволяет себе расслабиться и плавно ускользает от полицейских, зажмурившись.

Они снова оставляют ругающихся полицейских далеко за собой. Кто только ставит таких оболтусов в патруль? Кто вообще принял их на работу?

Они прячутся в своём любимом месте в заброшенной высотке. Оттуда прекрасный вид на город с прогнившей до костей системой управления. Хотя больше половины мира уже такая, остаётся либо подчиниться и задыхаться под гнётом, либо постоянно жить в бегах и надеяться найти группы сопротивления побольше, что не сдадут тебя за кусок еды или одежды.

Акира отмывает руки в талой воде. Да, единственный прокол этих бомбочек в сильных красящих свойствах.

Лео сидит у окна, растирая замёрзшие пальцы. Он скучающе смотрит на улицу через разбитое стекло. С такой высоты его можно заметить разве что в бинокль и то, если знать куда смотреть, поэтому он особо не прячется.

Плюнув на отмывание рук, Акира подсаживается к парню и берёт его руки в свои. Поднеся их ко рту, он согревает их дыханием. Лео сонно моргает и наконец говорит:

— И всё же, что насчёт продолжить?

Акира улыбается не поднимая головы, целует ладонь, по которой ударил, и вдруг широко проводит по ней языком под удивлённый визг.


End file.
